


Lights, Camera, Action! - Jaya

by alirxi



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alirxi/pseuds/alirxi
Summary: SUMMARY: Based on a Hiccstrid Acting AU I read. Enjoy! In the AU they used Romeo and Juliet, but Imma go off and make up a random film thingy cos WHY NOT! Also, it's Jaya :)
Relationships: Nya & Jay Walker, Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Lights, Camera, Action! - Jaya

"What the hell was that for? You spoke too fast!"  
"It's not my fault! I had to save your pretty ass with my improv! Just accept it and be grateful!"   
The actress scoffed, "I'll be grateful once you stop undermining me! Just be glad that after this the movie's a wrap and we won't have to see each other again!"  
"Actually, we will! At the premiere!"  
"Ugh! Do you ever stop talking?"  
Jay smirked smoothly, knowing he was getting under the raven's skin, "Oh, I do more than just talking."  
"And...places!"   
The two went and stood on the opposite sides of the set, as the lighting focused properly, shooting glares galore. Well, Nya was glaring. Jay simply had an unbothered smirk, as he smoothed out the creases in his blouse.  
"And...action!"  
Both actors' faces switched out from dirty looks to teary cries of relief as they ran into each other's arms.  
"Oh! Will, I thought I'd lost you forever!"  
"I couldn't give up on you like that, Madeline. You're worth much more than a gem, and I shouldn't have let you go. Can you forgive me?"  
"Of course I do, idiot!"  
'Will' laughed heartily and tilted 'Madeline's' chin, pressing a heartfelt kiss to her lips. The cameras moved in slowly, capturing every angle. Both the protagonists could hear little gasps of delight from the producers and quiet cheers.  
"And...cut!"  
They immediately pulled away, Jay letting go of Nya's waist, her letting go of his face, "Take five!" The girl called out, "I need to brush my teeth...with bleach."  
"Face it!" Jay shouted after her, "You and I both know you're gonna be fangirling in your dressing room, now that you've gotten a taste of the two-time winner of Ninjago's Sexiest Film Actor."  
Gods, this guy's ego was worse than her brother's!  
Nya retorted back, "Really? Like how you threw your arms up in the air after the first kiss scene?"  
Little did they know, the producers were recording the quarrel live, just to bring up some buzz about the film and cast.


End file.
